Finding Something to Hold on to
by BlackShadou
Summary: After failed a suicide attempt, Remy makes it his duty to look after the hurting Rouge. While she struggles to find a reason to live for, she never realizes she has one right beside her.
1. Prologe: The Vow

Disclaimer: Don't own X-Men: Evo, okay?

* * *

In Bayville, a small forest near the outskirts of the town:  
  
A teenaged girl sat in the middle of a fallen multi-colored leaves, autumn breezes making them fly around her. Tears silently fell down her face smudging the pale white powder on her face, along with the rest of the tons of make- up she always piled on there. She stared intently at the object that lay in front of her thinking over her choice.  
  
'They don't care about me, I heard them say so. I cut myself off from them, I became a real Rouge, and maybe, just maybe if I do this, I could finally touch......another human being.' She looked down at her hands, covered in those tear stained brown gloves; she hated them with her life. With a shaky hand she lifted the object, a gun with a single bullet in it, not noticing a pair of footsteps running to her. Slowly she lifted the gun to her temple, shouts telling her to stop just missing her ears, and put her finger on the trigger.  
  
She didn't know when, and she really couldn't figure out why, looking back on it, but a long silver pole smacked the gun away from her head sending the bullet into a nearby tree trunk.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking?" A mad, Cajun voice filled her head. She didn't answer; she stared at the tree trunk with a small, perfect, little hole that should have been in her temple. He knelt down next to her and took her hand in his; slowly she turned her face to meet red on black eyes.  
  
"I-It's you!" She cried out  
  
"Oui, It is Remy, now will the chere tell Remy what she was thinking?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand" She looked at the ground, what had she almost done? She had nearly killed herself, and what was worse is that she didn't care.

"Make Remy understand" he pleaded.

Silence.   
  
"Fine then, since you refuse, Remy's making a vow that he won't leave your side until he find out why you nearly killed yourself and make sure you don't do it again." Angrily she looked up to protest but when she saw those eyes...they were soft, he wanted to help her, but why? Magneto had been defeated, but the swamp rat hadn't been there for the fight, he had been missing for a while, she realized.  
  
"Come now, your going home." He lifted her to her feet and led her as he would a child out of the forest and into the daylight.

* * *

Okay, that's it for this chapter I am going to continue if you want, but I can't read you minds so you're going to have to tell me (Sorry for this chapter being so short and bad, the others will be longer and better if you want) 


	2. Going 'Home'

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution!

* * *

The wind blew Rogue's hair in all directions as she held on to Remy. Once she thought of letting go, but Remy seemed to sense this and took one hand off the handle to hold hers, scaring her. He could crash by driving one handed and while she wanted to take her life, she didn't want to be responsible for his death. He put the hand back on the handle and she held on tighter.  
  
After a bit they approached the mansion, unfortunately Cerebro had been set that if he came on the grounds, considering he was thought to be an enemy, it would start attacking him.  
  
"Merde {shit}, hold on chère" Remy started to dodge lasers by doing daredevil stunts. Overhead the sky turned dark and thunder boomed announcing the arrival of the X-Men.  
  
"Stop! Remy let me talk to them, please!" Rouge cried out as lighting just missed the bike (they hadn't seen her apparently). Remy slowly stopped in front of the house as the last of the X-Men came pouring out ready to attack.  
  
"What do you want Lebeau?" Scott said roughly as his eyes flickered from Rouge to Remy again, raising his eyebrows in surprise.  
  
"He was just giving meh a ride home, he'll be leaving now" Rouge eyes glared at Remy just asking him to defy her, which he more than happy to do, much to her annoyance.  
  
"Nope Remy'll be camping out here for awhile, sorry to impose on you though" He flashed a big smile to Rouge as he started up the steps "You guys coming?" Before Scott or Logan could argue Rouge was already yelling at him.  
  
"What do you mean? You are not staying here, just because you stopped me from-"she stopped remembering they weren't alone anymore "just because you gave me a ride home doesn't mean you can waltz in to our home and stay here uninvited" Rouge fumed, she didn't know why she didn't want him here, but something told her that he couldn't be here, he knew to much, and he could learn more, Rouge had to stop that.  
  
"When Remy makes a promise, Remy sticks to it" He leaned in so close to her she could feel his breath on her face, and gave her that cocky smile that made her want to punch him.  
  
"Umm, do you guys like mind filling us in?" Kitty asked confused  
  
"None of ya business" Rouge said storming into the house, and with a shrug to the group Remy followed her.

* * *

Later Professor X's office:  
  
Rouge and Remy stood in front of Professor X's desk. Rouge was staring out the window into the forest, while Remy looked at all the different things in the room. The professor looked the young man with a sigh.  
  
"I believe you requested board here, Mr. Lebeau?" Prof. X asked kindly  
  
"Remy didn't 'request' monsieur, he stated" Remy cocked his head to the side and said this slowly as if the professor was a child.  
  
"Mr. Lebeau, I'm sorry to be nosy, but I must know why you request to stay here without more notice" Now he had a hint of anger in his voice.  
  
"He's not" Rouge glared at Remy not liking the idea of him here at all.  
  
"Remy's very sorry, but those reasons must stay between Remy and the fille here" with that he gave a mock bow to the professor and left the room to wait for Rouge outside.  
  
"I don't suppose you could tell me, could you?" Professor X asked turning to Rouge, who only bit her lower lip and looked at the ground.  
  
"It's all right you may go" he said with a sigh. There was something wrong here; he hadn't been able to read Remy's mind, for there had been some type of shield blocking him, and Rouge...she was in trouble, unstable not in her mind, but in her heart. He had wanted to be the one to help her, but he had failed her and himself for that matter. Somehow though he felt that Remy might be able to help her, to erase the darkness that grew inside her heart.  
  
'Good luck Mr. Lebeau, for Rouge's sake' 


End file.
